unofficial_world_of_tanksfandomcom-20200215-history
MS-1
Russian, Tier I, Light Tank Pros: *Small size so good camo value *Best gun selection of all tier Is Cons: *Lowest HP of all teir I tanks *Slow Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver Leads To: *T-60 *AT-1 *T-26 *BT-2 *SU-18 History Manufactured from 1928 to 1931. It was the first mass-produced Soviet tank, with a total of 959 built. Stats Tier:I Hit Points:90 Hit Points Top:100 Weight:4.69/4.89 Weight Top:5.43/6.50 Horsepower:43 Horsepower Top:70 Power To Weight Ratio:9.17 Power To Weight Ratio Top:12.89 Transmission:Mechanical Speed Limit:32 Traverse Speed:34 Traverse Speed Top:38 Hull Armor:18/16/16 Turret Armor:18/16/16 Turret Armor Top:18/16/16 Standard Shell Damage:23-38 Standard Shell Damage Top:9-15 Standard Shell Penatration:26-43 Standard Shell Penatration Top:23-38 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Rate Of Fire Top:11.20 Turret Traverse Speed:39 Turret Traverse Speed Top:35 View Range:240 View Range Top:280 Signal Range:90 Signal Range Top:265 Modules '---Turrets---' MS-1 mod. 1927 Tier:I Armor:18/16/16 Traverse Speed:39 View Range:240 Weight:170 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 37mm Hotchkiss Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:96 Shell Type:AP/HEAT/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/2 Gold/8 Silver Shell Damage:23-38/23-38/27-45 Shell Penatration:26-43/33-55/15-24 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:34/44/19 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:104 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 37mm B-3 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:67 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:8 Silver/2 Gold/8 Silver Shell Damage:27-45/27-45/30-50 Shell Penatration:30-50/48-80/14-24 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Average Damage:36/36/40 Average Penatration:40/64/19 Accuracy:0.46 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:77 Research Price:30 Price:1,950 Silver 20mm TNSh Tier:I Caliber:20 Ammo:320 Bursts In A Clip:5 Shells In A Burst:4 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:2 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:8-13/8-13 Shell Penatration:21-35/29-49 Rate Of Fire:99.17 Average Damage:10/10 Average Pentration:28/39 Accuracy:0.53 Aiming Time:1.9 Weight:68 Research Price:35 Price:2,380 Silver 23mm VJa Tier:II Caliber:23 Ammo:225 Bursts In A Clip:3 Shells In A Burst:3 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:3 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:9-15/9-15 Shell Penatration:23-38/32-53 Rate Of Fire:110.20 Average Damage:12/12 Average Penatration:30/42 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:1.9 Weight:71 Research Price:140 Price:2,750 Silver MS-1 mod. 1930 (turret) Tier:II Armor:18/16/16 Traverse Speed:35 View Range:280 Weight:240 Research Price:45 Price:250 Silver '---Guns compatible with this turret---' 37mm Hotchkiss Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:104 Shell Type:AP/HEAT/HE Shell Price:0 Silver/1 Gold/8 Silver Shell Damage:23-38/23-38/27-45 Shell Penatration:26-43/33-55/15-24 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Average Damage:30/30/36 Average Penatration:34/44/19 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:104 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 37mm B-3 Tier:I Caliber:37 Ammo:80 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:8 Silver/2 Gold/8 Silver Shell Damage:27-45/27-45/30-50 Shell Penatration:30-50/48-80/14-24 Rate Of Fire:24.00 Average Damage:36/36/40 Average Penatration:40/64/19 Accuracy:0.46 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:77 Research Price:30 Price:1,950 Silver 20mm TNSh Tier:I Caliber:20 Ammo:360 Bursts In A Clip:5 Shells In A Burst:4 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:2 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:8-13/8-13 Shell Penatration:21-35/29-49 Rate Of Fire:99.17 Average Damage:10/10 Average Penatration:28/39 Accuracy:0.53 Aimng Time:1.9 Weight:68 Research Price:35 Price:2,380 Silver 45mm mod. 1932 Tier:II Caliber:45 Ammo:54 Shell Type:AP/APCR/HE Shell Price:14 Silver/2 Gold/14 Silver Shell Damage:35-59/35-59/47-78 Shell Penatration:38-64/66-110/17-29 Rate Of Fire:20.69 Average Damage:47/47/62 Average Penatration:51/88/23 Accuracy:0.46 Aiming Time:2.5 Weight:240 Research Price:40 Price:2,000 Silver 23mm VJa Tier:II Caliber:23 Ammo:270 Bursts In A Clip:3 Shells In A Burst:3 Shell Type:AP/APCR Shell Price:3 Silver/1 Gold Shell Damage:9-15/9-15 Shell Penatration:23-38/32-53 Rate Of Fire:110.20 Average Damage:12/12 Average Penatration:30/42 Accuracy:0.54 Aiming Time:1.9 Weight:71 Research Price:140 Price:2,750 Silver '---Engines---' MS-1 Tier:I Horsepower:43 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:266 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver GAZ-M1 Tier:I Horsepower:55 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:215 Research Price:35 Price:310 Silver AMO-3 Tier:I Horsepower:70 Chance Of Fire:20% Weight:920 Research Price:40 Price:340 Silver '---Suspensions---' MS-1 Tier:I Load Limit:4.89 Traverse Speed:34 Weight:1,200 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver T-18 Tier:II Load Limit:6.50 Traverse Speed:38 Weight:1,200 Research Price:45 Price:480 Silver '---Radios---' Signal Flags Tier:I Signal Range:90 Weight:1 Research Price:0 Price:0 Silver 71-TK-1 Tier:II Signal Range:265 Weight:50 Research Price:30 Price:180 Silver Crew *Commander *Driver Consumables *Manual Fire Extinguisher *Removed Speed Governor *Small First Aid Kit *Small Repair Kit *Lend-Lease Oil *Automatic Fire Extinguisher *Large First AId Kit *Large Repair Kit *Extra Combat Rations Equipment *Improved Ventilation Class 1 *Light Spall Liner *Camouflage Net *Binocular Telescope *Coated Optics *Cyclone Filter *Enhanced Gun Laying Drive *Toolbox Camouflage Price: *Permanent:25 Gold *30 Days:10,000 Silver *7 Days:2,500 Silver Category:Soviet Tanks Category:Light Tanks